Chaos and Havoc Where Ever We Go
by Super-girl-straight-from-hell
Summary: SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Finally, the bad guys have all gone into hidding or are dead, and the X-men can just sit back and relax 4 a couple of months. But, 2 teen girls get dumpt on thier hands. 1's insane, & the other is imune to the Cajun!
1. Hay Women! You forgot your comic …

**Disclamer: Don't Own, Don't sew. ...  
  
M: Go you big red fire engine  
  
Chapter 1: You forgot your comic ....  
**  
"Hay Women! You forgot your comic ...."  
  
A mouse brown 'bombshell" turns around flipping the bird.  
  
"I didn't forget shit ... I KNOW YOU STOLE THEM!!"  
  
The Black haired 'goddess' smirked evilly ....  
  
"Maybe".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Professor Rhonda McDoile turned to see her two daughters walking towards her. She smiled too her self, these two were so similar and yet both so very different, they were her pride and joy. The older and slightly taller of her children, had dark, almost black hair cut short and kind of punk . She had big forest green eyes and a cute button nose. She was curvy and in no way gorgeous, just average, pretty almost ...  
  
god dose she really need that much meatal in her ears, I don't know HOW she EVER gets through the airport.  
  
The other sister was and only an inch or two shorter and still growing unlike her shortish sister, She was a similar body type to her sister, the same curves and she had the same nose but that's where the similarities stoped. Sholder length straightish mouse brown hair compared to the black curls and tawny brown eyes.  
  
"They make a cute pair." "Hmmm" "There not the most stunning girls but there is beauty there"  
  
TISH WHY ME WHY!?!?!? The black eyeliner is heavy enough to sink the Titanic and the PIERCINGS AGAIN !!! Why couldn't throughs two be like normal girls?!?!? "Those two will be the death of me I swear! There FIVE hours late getting in because they were 'shopping' I know Jet was getting a tattoo - I could here her in the background when Tish called.."  
  
"Honey, she's 19 and they both love you."  
  
"I can't help but think it's my fault, I was never around..."  
  
"They went to the best school, they had everything they could want and there both unique and beautiful ... What more could a mother want?"  
  
"I know, look lets get back to work, we will deal with those two at dinner." With that last note, Rhonda turned on her heel and headed with her husband towards the heavy complicated machinery. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

#BANG#  
  
#SMACK#  
  
#CRUNCH#  
  
"If THAT was MY Spiderman comic YOU. WILL. D.I.E."  
  
"It wasn't Spidey ... it was Wolvie ..."  
  
"ARGHHHH!!!!"  
  
....  
  
"Over it?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm? . . . Oh yeah, over it"  
  
"So how's your leg?"  
  
"Burning"  
  
"Jet it was your idea to get a tat, deal girl"  
  
"Tish, HOW cool would it be if I had Wolvie's power and just healed up?"  
  
Latitia sighed, shaking her head "There is no hope for you."  
  
"Besides if you DID have Wolvie's power, your body would heal up, absorb the ink and there'd be no point. You still wouldn't have a tat."  
  
"Hay yeah true... oh look. Shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mum's coming."  
  
"Here, lets duck behind this"  
  
"What that stupid weird wired thing?"  
  
"YES JET, the 'stupid weird wired thing' right now it's better then Mum, who knows you lied and got a tat!"  
  
The girls duck and cover ...  
  
"Girls? ... GIRLS !!! ... Where did those to get to now ?"  
  
Snickering  
  
"You know the good thing?"  
  
"What Jet could possible be good in the 'you are going to die tonight at dinner' theory?"  
  
"Mum wont find out for another month that I charged my tat to her credit card ..."  
  
"So what are we going to do now Jet"  
  
"Well we could jut stay here for a while, this machine hasn't got any warning or danger labels ... it should be safe enough for a hour or so ...."  
  
"AND WHAT mmuuuummppph" As Tish starts to screech Jet slaps a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Keep your voice down please Tish .... Now if I ... ewwwwwwwww are you licking my hand .... Tish you know that hasn't worked since we were like three! ... ok no more harpy screeching to draw dear darling Mumsie over here please love." Tish dramatically rolls her eyes and sighs heavily nodding all the while. Jet releases her whipping her hand on her pant "Ok quietly remember, I'm still the big sister in this relationships."  
  
Tish mutter "For now ..."  
  
"Anyway Jet, what are we meant to do hiding out here?"  
  
"That my dear is easy ... GAMEBOYS !!!!"  
  
"Sweet - good plan oh fearless leader of mine."  
  
The two girls settled in for an afternoon of gameboys, lounging over each other in a manor that suggested things like this were not an all to unusual experience .... 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Ok honey, I think were read to switch her on."  
  
"Begin the initiation sequence."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The big stupid wiry thing starts to hum loudly ....  
  
"Jet is it time to abandon this hiding spot for a new and improved model."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm ... oh yeah I'm bored with this one anyway ... way to many wires."  
  
The two girls gingerly stood up and stretched before starting to weave their way out from behind the big stupid wired wiry thingy. But as Latitia sidled out from behind it and out into the open, after her sister, she snagged her foot on some strategically placed wires and fell flat on her face, not noticing the fact that those said wires had been ripped from the socket, and completely oblivious to the now humming machine.  
  
"Ow." Tish muttered into the cement.  
  
"Graceful." Jet smirked.  
  
"Shudup." Tish muttered irritably.  
  
Jet just grinned at her clumsy sister and reached down to hoist her to her feet. The machine started to hum louder, and began to vibrate.  
  
"Thanks. Err... should we be worried about that?"  
  
Sparks began to fly from out and around the machine.  
  
"Tish,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have one word for you: MOVE!!!!"  
  
But it was to late. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Rhonda looked up suddenly as the machine began to spark.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked her husband fearfully. He looked closely at the machine before jumping back.  
  
"It's mall-functioning! Quick, turn it off! Turn it off!"  
  
"I cant! The wires have welded together, the switch wont go down! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!!! Evacuate the building!!!!"  
  
The alarm was sounded, people start screaming and running to the exits as fast as they could. Rhonda turned to her husband as they sprinted down the corridor towards the emergency escape.  
  
"Where are the girls?!"  
  
Peter turned breathlessly to look around them. They were the last ones to leave, they had tried every other way to shut the machine down possible, but they had to leave.  
  
"Honey, I cant see them, hey must be ahead of us!"  
  
Moments after they slammed the door shut behind them, there was a moment of absolute, dead silence, before the rush of super heated air slammed into them. Peter ripped his hand off the door, and stared down at the burnt flesh that once was his hand. "Oh god." he breathed, before the..... And then there was silence. Peter and Rhonda McDoile would never hear again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
#THUMP#  
  
"Ow," Jet moaned, before,  
  
#THUMP#  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Mrrph mrrr!"  
  
Tish sat in a daze for a moment, before realising that the squirming mass beneath her was her, not so pleased sister.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jet shoved Tish off.  
  
"Was that really necessary?"  
  
Jet simply growled.  
  
"Dude, errr, what happened?..... And, we are where exactly? ..... Are we dead? Dude, if this is heaven, then it smells like Hell"  
  
Jet rolled her eyes, "We're alive". Then gingerly hefting an empty coke can, pegging it at her sister and smiling in satisfaction at the resinating grown.  
  
"Feel dead Tish?"  
  
"Yes... actually, I hurt to much to be dead."  
  
"WH'ER IN A DUMPSTER!!!"  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
Struggling they slowly clamber out of the dumpster and onto the street. The street being a filthy ally. Jet surveyed the scene with calm collected eyes, nothing phased her ... ever. Jet could count on one hand the number of times she'd 1: lost her cool well and truly, and 2: how many times she had panicked since she was ten. At the age of ten Jet had to fly around the world with her seven year old sister to meat there parents in Beijing, there had been a hostage situation, flight delays and when they GOT to Beijing there had been one little sisters lost passport to deal with. Then there parents had been to busy to pick them up so Jet had negotiated a foreign city without speaking the native tongue, with a tired grumpy seven year old ... by her self. After that, NOTHING phased her. Jet made a disgusted face as she brushed off some filth and picked a few bits out of Tish's hair.  
  
"That, was disgusting." Tish grumbled, only a hint of the panic she felt showed in her voice. Jet smiled - she knew her sister better then that.  
  
Tish was Jets equal and opposite, wild and free, both sisters were opinionated to a point of being pigheaded. But Tish was the one who threw things, she was the younger wilder sibling. Smashing plates at dinner, screaming when she was angry. Always in a fight, never doing anything right. If there was a bully Tish would beat them down. She was by no means a bad person or ever a bully, but she was strong and fearless - extreme sports were her style. Both had little respect for authority, both were strong, but where Jet was calm, in control and level headed. Tish was more likely to scream and wave her hands in the air whist stomping her foot and demanding the person reasonable bear there throat to receive her RETUBUTION ....  
  
"Tell me about it. You landed on me! ... Tish, ya cool" Tish raised her hands defensively.  
  
"Hay! Yeah I'm cool. It's not like I planed it! So, where are we exactly?"  
  
"I'd say New York."  
  
"And where the hell did you get that from, oh 'psychic' one?" Tish snapped while waving her hands dramatically.  
  
Sirens can be heard in the near distance. A car flies past the ally opening with police cares hot in pursuit. Spider man swings past. Jet turns to Tish.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ummm, did you just see the red and blue dude fly past on web in spandex?"  
  
"I think it was latex."  
  
"HOLLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS!!"  
  
"It would appear we have just fallen threw a tear in the space time continuum." Jet mussed aloud.  
  
"Yeh, into a universe with the one and only AMAZINGLY GEORGES SPIDERMAN!" Tish squealed.  
  
"And x-men."  
  
"WHAT?! Where? Gimmy! Wait, how'd you get that little inkerling oh 'psychic' one?"  
  
Jet simply pointed to the news stand across the street. The front page read 'X-MEN SAVE THE WORLD. With the help of the amazing Spiderman.' Tish was shocked into complete silence, which is a first for her, so Jet was naturally concerned.  
  
"Tish .... Snap out of it" Jet murmured shaking her gently.  
  
"WE'RE IN THE X-MEN UINERVERSE !!!" Tish squealed again.  
  
"Yes Latitia, we HAVE established that. We are in the X-men universe. We also have no names, no identities, no past and no future, unless we can find someone to help us and who can and will believe our story."  
  
Latitia just stood and blinked stupidly for a few seconds before ...  
  
"Jacinta, what the fuck are we going to do?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Thankyou ... tune in next week for more fun and mayhem ... enter the X-men...**


	2. Jet, meet Remy the guy u were groping

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't sew ....  
  
M: Ok maybe it's time to explain ourselves to our readers (if we have any). K?  
  
K: Hmmm do what ever you like I'm not here right now ... your talking to your self ... again.  
  
M: Right. Anyway, this is ME and my Sis's story. Were writing it because WE 1: wants these dudes. 2: We think it's funny & 3: Wanted to do something with all the insanity in our heads ( it's better off out here then in there...)  
  
P.s: You might need this from about now on....  
  
: commentary : # action # " speech " 'thoughts' =telepathic communication=   
  
Chapter 2: No seriously ... what are we going to do?  
**  
"No seriously ... what are we going to do?" Tish was starting to panic ... they had nothing, were no one and could be no one ...  
  
#Any second she'll start flapping round and hyperventilating# "Ok, the way I figure it, our best bet is to find the X-men, we may not be mutants ... but they've dealt with shit like this before." #Hopefully#  
  
"Ok, fine we go find the X-men and ask them to ... #dermatic flapping of arms and swooning# save us ...."  
  
"Right you seem to be gripping the concept #pokes out tongue# so move it swoon girl."  
  
: Tish and Jet wandered to the end of the ally and stuck there heads out :  
  
"So which way?"  
  
Jet sighed, "I don't know ... lets just go for a little walk and see where that gets us ... wait what have we got on us?"  
  
"Well you've got our gameboys, some clothing and I've got our wollets/passpaorts and money ... or I did ... it kinda didn't come with us ... I might have kinda dropped it ..."  
  
More heavy sighing from Jet "... only you"  
  
"No wait isn't it a good sigh, when were asked who we are they can't prove nothing ..."  
  
"They can't prove _anything_ and yes it might be a good thing - lets go for a walk and see what's around .."  
  
"Hay you got any food I'm starving."  
  
"No all the food was in _your_ bag genius."  
  
"Gee If I knew we were going to get sucked into another dimension, then maybe I would have cared a bit more ..."  
  
: The two girls wander off out of the ally, not knowing what's looming just round the corner:  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What do we want ?"  
  
"Mutants tagged!"  
  
"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!?!?!"  
  
"NOW !!!!"  
  
The crowed roared.  
  
: OK so it was only fifty extremists, voicing an ever dwinderling opinion, but still fifty morons with a voice is worse then fifty with out one:  
  
"Oh look extremists! ... Sick can I go play"  
  
"Sit"  
  
"HAY!"  
  
"Do not even look at them we are looking for the X-Men!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT ..."  
  
"No you resemble that ..."  
  
: Whilst our two heroines were bickering on the corner they were noticed by two of the protestors ...:  
  
"Hay Jack, do you see what I see?"  
  
Yeah, lets show 'em what we think of mutants and mutant sympathisers ..."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ummmm, Jet I hate to interrupt you mid rant and all, but a couple of those idiots over there are coming over here and it doesn't look like there going be asking you out for a drink ...".  
  
"What are you ..."  
  
#Glass bottle flies past Jet's head and smashes on the wall behind her.#  
  
"... one word - R.U.N."  
  
: Jet grabbed her sister and bolted around the corner back towards the ally where they arrived.:  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Look the mutant bitch and her friend are running away"  
  
"Get them!!! Make an example of them !!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Did he just call me a bitch?"  
  
"No Tish he was talking to me ..."  
  
"Gee great I'm just 'the friend' ..."  
  
"Fine you can be the 'mutant bitch' right now it doesn't matter were being chased by fifty drunk morons on a grudge run, do you really want them to catch us?"  
  
"Eeep."  
  
: Jet and Tish wind there way through the back allies, trying not to get lost, and caught at the same time.:  
  
"Why are they chasing us, we've only been here five fucking minuets and were being chased..."  
  
"My guess is your reputation precedes you..."  
  
"When we get through this remind me to beat you up Jet ..."

"When I get us through this I'll lay down and let you beat me."  
  
"Cool. Really?"

"No."  
  
"Shit"  
  
"What is it Tish?"  
  
"What you can't see the wire mesh fence at the end of the ally with the nice fluffy razor wire on top?"  
  
"Tish I can't see five meters in front of me at the moment, so I don't know how _you_ can ..."  
  
#Sound of Jet hitting wire mesh fence #  
  
".... Oh THIS fence?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Shit"  
  
#Sounds of mob coming running around the alleys in the background#  
  
"Tish we HAVE to go over..."  
  
"Ummm Razor wire ..."  
  
"... MOB RING A BELL?!?!?"  
  
#Sounds of mob getting closer#  
  
". . . Ok fine how do we do this?"  
  
"When you get to the top just try to throw yourself over ... it's only 7 feet high ..."  
  
#Back down the ally#  
  
"Where'd they go? - I saw them run down here ...."  
  
#footsteps coming down there ally#  
  
"Yeah great ONLY SEVEN FEET."  
  
#The girls begin to climb - Tish half jumps to the top #  
  
'This or the mob, this or the mob. It's only seven feet it's only seven feet. DON'T THINK OF THE RAZOR WIRE'  
  
"Tish jump, I'll come over after you."  
  
"Great so you can use me as the landing cushion this time."  
  
#Tish grits her teeth and jumps expecting to feel her self catching on the razor wire any second. To her surprise she clears the razor wire and lands on the ground in a cat like crouch#  
  
'How the fuck did I do that?'  
  
"Jet ... Jet are you coming?"  
  
#Back down the ally#  
  
"Look there they are climbing the fence ..."  
  
"We got 'em now boys"  
  
'Thank god Tish made it, she would have freaked if she had to do what I'm about to ... shit they saw me, time to put all those gym lessons to good use'  
  
"JET HURRY!!! Today would be nice you know kinda, you know unless your busy." #Tish flaps and hyperventilates#  
  
#Jet climbed to the very top and dug the toes of her boots into the gaps of the mesh#  
  
'Just do it and don't think about it'  
  
#Reaching up she grabbed the wire trying to avoid the razor parts. Using all the strength in her lower body she kicked out up and flexing and twisting various mussels Jet pushed up till she was vertical with the fence. For a second she teetered, her mussels and hands screaming, before like a pro she pushed off and half flipped, landing in a perfect gymnast stance on the ground next to her sister.#  
  
"I give it 9 out of 10. You couldn't resist rubbing in your little gym success thing could you?"  
  
"Gee thanks and why did I lose that one point there?"  
  
"You caught your hands on the fence ... here."  
  
#Tish hands her sister a bandana and a hanky to wrap her now bleeding hands.#  
  
"Shit those cuts look deep in places ..."  
  
"I'll be fine." Jet snaped. "We have to move now!" 'and find some where to hide out, before I pass out'  
  
"Ok lets go then ..."  
  
# The two girls sprint off down the ally looking for somewhere to escape.#  
  
"Who ever designed this place designed it like a fucking labyrinth."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to get to hell 'cause I'm going to find the dude and kill him again."  
  
"... Ok, only if I can help?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"My butt's itchy."  
  
"Thanks Tish, like I needed to no that.... You no, maybe it's because you've got a fuching TAIL STICKING OUT OF YOUR ARSE!!!"  
  
"WHAT!! Where? Holly shit! I've got a tail! Well wouldn't you no? Of all the handy-dandy factors of life."  
  
"No wonder they were chasing us, you mutant freak! # pokes out tongue#."  
  
"Hay Jet, where'd the mutant protestors go? I lost track of them."  
  
"Dose it MATTER? What matters is that there not behind us!"  
  
"Jet wait, THERE BACK!!! Again with the whole running thing, jeeze this whole chasing gig is really loosing it's appeal"  
  
"Yeah I don't know why US ?!?!? We were only here five FUCKING minuets it's not like we are mutants I mean, this morning I was NORMAL!!!"  
  
#SMACK#  
  
"Owe ... I just ran into a rather soiled wall ... a warm solid wall ..... Hellooo solider."  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Yeah tell me about it"  
  
"Get behind us we will deal with this rabble"  
  
#.... Tish and Jet stands shocked still ...#  
  
=Scott honey, there extremely confused=  
  
"Hay kid you wanna live?"  
  
"Say what dude?"  
  
"Tish do what the nice buff man says."  
  
"Jet." Tish hisses, "Jet." Out the side of her mouth ... "Jet I think we found them ..."  
  
Through her teeth, "I know ..."  
  
"Look angel can you lift them to the roof top?"  
  
"Yes Scott".  
  
# Suddenly someone lands between Tish and Jet. Tish is grabbed round the waist and hoisted into the air and onto a roof top#  
  
=Honey, Peter is coming in to pick up the other one and watch them up there while we deal with this.=  
  
=Fine just do it, we knew there may be problems with this anti-mutant rally tonight, but this looks like it could be nasty.=  
  
:Mean while:  
  
"Hay you come back here with my sister."  
  
"COOL WINGS ... are they real ... wait, PUT ME DOWN!!! ARGH !!!!"  
  
:The winged 'stranger' complied dropping Tish on the roof top. Again Tish lands in a cat like crouch. Mean while Jet stands staring at the blue and red latex wearing dude flying towards her on web:  
  
"Oh no, Don't even think ... arggghhh! SHIT!"  
  
"Here you go Miss, safe and sound ..."  
  
Bite me! "Don't ever do that again"  
  
"Hay at least your saviour was polite!"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Look can you two behave up here, we'll just pop down there for a minute."  
  
:Tish and Jet smile and nod: "Ummmm we were just saved by Spidey and the X-men ..."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"We really are in another universe hay?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"Jet you ok?"  
  
"... yep"  
  
:Jet leans back against the wall and slowly slides down ...: "Tish whatever you do DON'T give away who we are and where we're from ok?"  
  
"Jet you SHORE your ok?"  
  
"... Hmmmmm, yeah I'm fine I'll just sit here a while, you know losing blood and all..."  
  
"Don't you wana see them kick but to save little old you?"  
  
"I'd love to really but right now I'll conserve my energy thanks."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
#Fight scene goes on below - these guys were looking for mutants and now they've found some to fight. However the X-people miss the dude climbing the fire escape onto the roof ... #  
  
"Jet you should see this ..."  
  
"Tish ... behind you!"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"DIE MUTANT SCUM !!!"  
  
#With super speed and agility that was defiantly inhuman she ducked the on coming fist and missed the upper cut that followed through, flying back a meter or two she lands hitting her head#  
  
"Lets play little bitch."  
  
"Don't, mess, with my, sister."  
  
#Jet hissed while struggles to her feet, running souly on adrenalin #  
  
"Come on little bitch, what you gonna do your muttie friends can't save you now."  
  
"Oh GOD how clichéd. I don't know what I'm GOING to do but you're not going to walk away from me. I have been running round these back ally's trying to get away from you morons for hours, my hands will never be the same again, I will never play the piano again. And mate I am PISSED! My sister may be a mutant, but she still shouldn't have to run from you morons, now get the FUCK away from her you BITCH!"  
  
#Whilst ranting, without knowing Jet was 'powering up' so to speak, she was currently glowing purple and her eyes were dark and glowing. The moron in question was now almost cowering.#  
  
'Looks like her sister aint the only mutant in the family, stupid bitch - I'll show this mutant scum'  
  
#As he steeped forward to through a punch everything exploded in a purple light...#  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
=Jean what was that?=  
  
=I think that was one of those girls.=  
  
"Someone get up there everything is under control down here."  
  
Spidey "I'm on it."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
#On the roof, Tish was crouched next to Jet#  
  
'There's a pules, thank God. What was that all about. Shit, she's bleeding pretty heavily. I need some ...'  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
'... help oh ah Spidey me any day!'  
  
"She exploded ... WHAT!? That dude attacked us ... nice of someone to come save us by the way ... can someone do something about the bleeding and all."  
  
"No prob" #Splat# #Splat#  
  
:Spiderman used his web as a temporary bandage:  
  
"Cool, that must come in handy when shaving!"

"You have nooooooooo idea"  
  
:Wolverine halls himself up onto the building:  
  
"What happened to that guy?" he growled out.  
  
"Him, I decided I was hungry, Kentucky fried moron anyone?"  
  
:Wolverine cocks an eyebrow at the unruly teen:  
  
"Yeah shore, I'll have an arm."  
  
=Logan, what's going on up there?=  
  
=You don't really want to know.=  
  
=Logan!=  
  
=One's out cold and I wish the other one was to.=  
  
=Ok Scott says we take them home.=  
  
"Hay kid shut up for a second."  
  
:Tish had been babbling to Spiderman none stop.:  
  
"Bite me."  
  
#Shnikt# "Where?"  
  
"Wolverine, what did Jean say?"  
  
"These two come with us and were leaving now."  
  
"Ok, I'll deal with the fried chicken ass."  
  
"Can you get this one down first?"  
  
:Logan picks up Jet, and goes to jump off the building.:  
  
"Hay! Be careful with her, she'd be kinda hard to replace."  
  
#Logan rolls his eyes and jumps# 'Why do I bother?'  
  
"Hay kid, need a hand getting down?"  
  
"It's Latitia to you dude."  
  
"Well it's Spiderman to you."  
  
"Whatever web head."  
  
#Snort# 'This kid's cute in an impossibly annoying way.'  
  
:Mean while Spidey hooks up some web:  
  
"It'll be cooler if you absail down."  
  
"HAY YOU ROCK SPIDEY!"  
  
"Your welcome. All in a days work of your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. But I've gotta fly, see you ... kid" #Spidey scoops up the unicornous dude and flies off.  
  
"I look forward to it web head!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Logan, where's the other one?" The red haired telepath inquired.  
  
#Logan sighed# "unfortunately, most likely on her way ..."  
  
"Wooooooo hooooooo!!!!!!!" # Tish proceeds to half fall half absail to the ground, stopping inches from the ground#  
  
Flipping onto her feet. "That was so cool lets do it again!!"  
  
Logan growled "Get in the jet."  
  
"SIR YES SIR !!!!" #Tish ironically saluted Logan and marched onto the jet.#  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
'ARGH! My head is going to EXPLODE!!! ... Dam I shouldn't think so loud ... man wonder if I ate something funny on the plane over ... I hope Tish is ok ... wait.'  
  
#Jet grudging opened one eye to find her sister leaning over her filling her view frame....#  
  
"Gah! You're awake!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were knocked out"

"No shit Sherlock. What happened AFTER I was knocked out."  
  
"You woke up!"  
  
#Gropes, trying to find something to through. Grabs on to a warm thing next to her.#  
  
"Do you mind chere? Dat is not somet'ing you really want te be grabb'en at here an' now, but if yer want te continue later when ye'r feeling better ..."  
  
:Jet goes red - from fury or embarrassment no one is shore.:  
  
:Tish still filled Jet's field of vision though both eyes were back to being closed. Tish could swear she was muttering about her death.:  
  
'FUCK!'  
  
#Tish grinned even more evilly (if that's possible)#  
  
"Jet I'd like you to meat Remy Lebeau, he's the guy next to you, that you were groping a moment ago."  
  
:Jet finally opened both eyes to meat the sight of the roof of a jet. She appeared to be strapped down to a medical gurney. To her left was a smirking Cajun.  
  
"HI! My names Jacinta, sorry about that, I was looking for something to hurl at my sister, she often wakes me up like this and I smack her over the head with a shoe, or a brick ... whatever's closest ... it almost explains why she is how she is. Sometimes I feel guilty. Then I remember she was like this when I started."  
  
"Oh you must be still delusional .. Time to dope you up again .... Not like that's any different from your usual state of mind..."  
  
"Touch me and I shoot you."  
  
"Yeah with what???"  
  
"Just you wait till I get a gun ..."  
  
"Oh I'm waiting ..."  
  
"Don't make me get up and kick your arse ... I'm still the big sister and I can still thrash you anytime any place."  
  
"Oh yeah, do it."  
  
"Just give me a sec to convince my legs to move and it's on!"

"Chere, yer could jus' sit 'ere an' talk te me ... we'll send ye'r sister over dere to talk to Scott."  
  
"Tee hee, that could be fun ... I can mess with his brain!!!"  
  
Logan glances over; "What brain."  
  
Tish #Snort#.  
  
Storm glides past; "Hows the patient doing?"  
  
"Well she's conscious ... she's fine."  
  
"Weren't you leaving?"  
  
"Right, off to play with Scott's fragile mental state... late-ers!"  
  
"Yer know chere, I almost feel sorry for dat man ..."  
  
"Almost."  
  
"She always lahk dat?"  
  
"Only when she's awake."  
  
:On her way over to mess with Scott's head, there was a moment of turbulence and Tish was thrown to the side. And found herself in the lap of a rather surprised blue fuzzy elf.:  
  
"Guten Tuge."  
  
"Ummm hi."  
  
Jean suddenly cut in "Sorry about that people - we land in five minuets."  
  
"Super ... can't wait."  
  
"So vhat's your name miss?"  
  
Hay why wasn't Remy this polite? ... Wait this is a gentleman and Remy's a heart breaker ... LUCKY ME!  
  
"My names Latitia ... call me Tish #sticks out hand# ... you are?" 'cough Nightcrawler cough'  
  
"Kurt Vagner"  
  
"Pleasure" :Tish struggles out of his lap only to be throne back as the jet goes in to land:  
  
"You know what I think I'll just stay here, this is a great spot for the moment."  
  
"Your more zen velcome." :Kurt smilkes while blushing slightly.:  
  
:On the other side of the jet at the same time.:  
  
"Chere, ye ok? ... I no some people 'ave trouble fly'en in jets like dis one."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ya' shore?"  
  
"Yeah ... #Looking pointedly down at the arm throne across her bust, cocking eyebrow# ... They have great seatbelts in this jet."  
  
"So where ye from?" :Remy ecnores the coment.:  
  
#Raising eyebrow at the arm that's moved down lower across her waste #  
  
"Around." #Try's sit up, in the process removes Remy's arm.#  
  
"Mah Cherie, ye shouldn't do dat."  
  
#Take's her hand with one hand and places the other on her shoulder then gently forces her to lay her back down.  
  
"Ye not get'en up till da jet lands."  
  
#Frustrated growl# "FINE"  
  
"Good, Remy will sit 'ere an' look after ye, land'en can be quite disturb'en fer dose who've never landed in da jet before. "  
  
"Great. Thanks Remy." #rolls eyes#  
  
"Ye very welcome mah cherie."  
  
"My name is Jacinta ... everyone call me Jet."  
  
"Ah but Remy not everyone, Chere."  
  
#Growl# God he's hot, but Dam he's annoying ... I'll over look the fact he's holding my hand still for the moment ...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
**That's all folks – long and rambling BUT FUN TOO. We'll work on the accents and we appreciate reviews . LOVE YOU ALL ... must sleep now!**


	3. My friends call me GOD!

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON !!!!**

**This story is comprised from our general knowledge of the VAROUS comiccartoonmovie verses. We are making it EXACTLY how WE would like it if WE were there ... To explain, Bobby an Rogue ARE dating like in the movie, however Gambit is an adult Jean, Scott, Hank, Storm and Logan are to and are the teachers AND staff. Xavier OF COURSE is there in charge. Everyone else are students - ALL the X-people are there but we're only going to use the charters we know well … just pretend your favourite is there having fun with us if we don't add himher in. This is going to be HUGE !!! It has a plot - I (M speaking) even mapped it out K didn't want to but we have a plan. There are going to be a lot of short and hopefully funny chapters soon these will be interludes into our charters lives at the mansion etc - then we'll have the major plot back for some HUGE chapters of fun and mayhem!**

**::Telepathy:: 'thoughts' "talking" #random actions#**

**Chapter: 3.**

Tish raised her eyebrow and smirked '… So, Jet looks cosy with her all time favourite X-man … I wonder, now we're here … oh I am SO evil … FUN for the whole family!'

"Vhat are you smiling at?"

"Just enjoying the lovely company …."

#Nightcrawler blush's under the fur.#

'Hay, purple looks good on him! Almost as good as pink looks on Jet.'

"So, ummmm like where are we going?" 'That's right the Barbie act will do for now … can't scare them to much … at first.'

"Ve are going to a place vhere you can be safe, like a haven for mutants. Zeir are people zere who can help you vith vhat your going through."

"And it's like what, an army base?" 'Smirk I am soooooooo evil.'

"Vhat! Nien never, it is a school."

"Ooooh cool, so the government is training mutant solders."

"Nien, nien. Look, I really should let zee Professor explain all zis. All zat matters is zat your safe."

#Jet lands#

"Ok people, we're down, lets get these kid's down to see Hank and the Professor."

'Man Scott can be so god dam patronising - I'm almost 21! I don't even look like a teenager, next he'll be ordering someone to carry me … oh god no why is Remy unbuckling me ….'

"What do you think your doing, I'm not an invalid."

"It's just ye lost a lot o' blood, an' used a lot o' energy, Remy can't let'cha walk."

"No I'm fine."

"No Remy insists."

"Really. I'm fine."

"No really, Remy insists."

"Really. I'm fine. #Exasperated sigh# I can walk."

"You shore …."

"Yes… thank you."

#Meanwhile, the x-men unload there gear.

Scott glances over at Remy and Jet.#

::Jean, ask Remy to take this please.::

::Why me Scott?::

::He responds better to you darling.::

::Are you implying something Scott?::

::Yes Jean, I'm implying that your an incredibly beautiful women, and that the Cajun over there knows it. He also likes to annoy ME as much as he can and today he's reached his limit. If I go ask him, someone will get hurt.::

::Fine.::

#Scott sighs to him self and turns to find the other mutant.#

"Hi."

'Why me?' "Go with Bobby get your sister, then he'll take you to the med lab."

'That sounded like an order … I DO NOT take orders … Except from Jet.' "You didn't say please."

"Now."

"PLEASE"

"NOW!"

#Tish grips the seat under her and unconsciously bears her newly grown fangs …#

"Please come vith me Tish, Bobby and I vill take you zere."

"Ok." #Tish eagerly bounds off over to Jet. Leaving a glairing Scott behind her.# (Not that anyone can tell he's glairing.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Out side the jet:

#Tish bounds around, singing# "1,2,3 take my hand and come with me, 'cause you look so fine. And I really wana make yo mine … bow! BOW! BOW! BOW BOW, BOW!"

"Here, take my arm and let me hulp you."

"COME ON – EVERYBODY NOW! BOW BOW BOW …"

"Thanks … ummm Kurt isn't it?" 'Cough cough'

"Ja, so how you feeling?"

"Little bit under the weather…"

#Chuckling# "Yeah I know _zat_ feeling."

"So where are we?" 'Xavier's School for the Gifted.'

"Xavier's School for zee Gifted."

'BINGO!' "So It's like a school for smart kids?" 'Barbie act never fails!'

" No, for kid's like you and your sister."

"I'm twenty."

"Oh, vell …."

"Don't worry, I'll take it as a complement to my youthful looks and you not saying I'm immature."

"Yeah,… danke schonehow old is she … just so I don't mess it up."

#Both glance over to Tish prancing round Scott, who as it happens looks like he's going to blast her 'singing'# "BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW !!!!"

"She's got the looks of a seventeen year old …"

#Logan wanders past muttering# "She looks Six to me."

"And the brains of a six year old."

"HAY … you're my sister. Your on _my_ side."

"All's fair in love and war."

#Grumbling to her self# 'Yeah if this is war, I'm going to paint you PINK … my favourite colour on my sister ….'

#Tish bounces up on Jet and Kurt bounding in between them. 'Accidentally' tripping Jet and 'Accidentally' bumping her into Remy.# 'All's fair in love and war ….'

"Oof"

"Grone"

"Chere, what happened."

#Deadpan# "The floor attacked my feet. Why? What were you thinking happened?"

"Look I really must insist…" #Remy is interrupted by Logan hauling Jet up and over his shoulder.#

#Under her breath# "Is this really necessary?!?"

#Logan smirks# "I thought I'd save you from the Cajun, he's a bit full on at first."

"Thanks. #Jet smiles to her self.# Besides the view aint bad from here."

#Tish walks between Bobby and Kurt, smirking at her sister swinging along like a potato sack.#

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The med lab.

"So where did the X-dudes go? And more to the point why did they leave us alone here … with all these potential TOYS!"

'Fuck, why did they leave me alone with SOMEONE WHO CLEARLY ESCAPED FROM A MENTAL WARD!' "Don't you pay attention?"

"No."

#Sigh# "That was a rhetorical question. They've gone to get the doctor, it's 2.30am and he's in bed."

"It takes ALL of them!?!"

"I assume some of them are cleaning up and GOING TO BED!"

#Pause#

"I'm bored."

"Dose it look like I give a rats arse? Entertain your self!"

#Tish sits down and thinks for a minute.#

#Pause.#

#Tish removes her shoes and hurls them at Jet one by one.#

#Perfectly calm.# "Something that doesn't involve me."

#Pause#

#Tish launches her self off the bench top on to the floor and promptly falls on her arse (because of slippery tiles).#

"Graceful." #Smirk.#

"Shut up." #Glair#

#Tish stands and begins to walk round the Med lab, poking various pieces of equipment as she goes. As she walks her feet slip slightly on the floor. Tish looks down and cocks an eyebrow.#

"Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing" 'YET!'

#Tish tentivly slides her feet across the floor.#

"When you say that I worry, don't I look worried?" #Jet dead pan's.#

"Watch this!"

#Tish begins to slide around the lab on socks.#

"Come on … you know you want to!"

"No."

#Pause#

'What the hell. They already know I'm related to her!'

#Jet pulls off her boots and joins her sister.#

Tish: "YEEEEE-HAAAAW!!!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . In Hanks lab.

#Scott sighs whilst watching the two girls slideglide around the med lab - now _bouncing_ off various pieces of equipment.#

"Professor, is it really wise to offer those two asylum?"

#Tenting his fingers Professor Charles Xavier arches an eyebrow.# 'I have offered you, Logan, Marrow and _BOOM BOOM_ asylum – I doubt it's as bad as it seams Scott …'

::At least there having fun.::

"There probably traumatised."

'What ever helps you sleep at night Scott.' "Yes well, Scott, we will see. Now Hank, one of them is injured and they both need a physical. It appears the pair of them mutated tonight, with no prior signs. We need to do scans now encase there are side effects we should know of. I am sorry to ask you to do this so late."

"Professor, of course this doctor completely understands what was required of him when he took the position here, as chief healer of those insane enough to fight for truth, justice, beauty and all that other stuff ….."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The med lab.

#Hank opens the door only to find two girls on the floor laughing. Tish glances up.#

"No more LSD for ME!"

#Jet sighs and Hank cocks an eyebrow.#

"Good evening ladies. My name is Doctor Hank McCoy, my friends call me Beast."

#Tish looks up.# "My friends call me God."

"Hi, I'm Jacinta or Jet. That thing is my younger sister Latitia."

"It's Tish, I'm only Latitia #waves arms around in a poncy manner# when I'm in shit. Besides I told you, my friends and that now includes you my favourite blue teddy bear call me GOD."

"Riiiight … well, Jacinta come with me."

"Hay Jet, my butt's still itchy."

#Hank raises eyebrow.#

#Jet sighs,# "That could … just maybe … have something … to do … with … the TAIL sticking out of it!!!"

"I HAVE A TAIL !!!???!!!???"

"We _have_ been over this."

"But we were running in fear for our lives at the time and it kinda didn't register."

#Hank mutters,# "One wonders how mush DOSE register."

"HAY!!"

"Ok were going away right Doc …"

"Hmmm, yes this way." 'I could make her a great case study for a psychology class.'

#Hank lead Jet to an examination room and sits her down.#

"Your sister is … unique."

"That's the nice way to say odd, wait that could be to nice, insane maybe? "

"Was she ever dropped on her head …."

#Hank and Jet share a grin.#

"Ok I'm going to deal with your hands and give you a general examination and run some tests. After that I'll ask some questions if that's ok."

"Shoot."

#We see Hank remove the bandage and smile at the spidey goo.#

'This stuff, I could make a mint if it was bottled'

#Hank remove the web and cringes.# 'How did she do THIS!'

"… I grabbed razor wire and flipped over a fence … if your interested."

"Nicely done. You thoroughly tore your hands to ribbons"

"Yeah, it's one of my best - # Jet looks highly upset.# - I know I'll never play properly again, but the other option was WAY worse."

"Well it wont be to bad, scared yes, but tomorrow I'll operate on the worst lacerations and you'll be as good new … what do you play?"

"Piano, I have short fat fingers and will never be a master. But I love the sound, I love to play."

#Hank smiles# "I myself am partial to the sounds of a screaming guitar … however I'm not really allowed to do to much – it would ruin my image you see."

#Snort# "And what's that – giant scary teddy bear on steroids OR the unappreciated genius? "

"Giant scary unappreciated blue teddy, everyone already knows I'm a genius. "

#Laughter all round, even if there are a few grimaces from Jet. They fall into silence, only speaking now to instruct#.

'At least it's not an Uncomfortable silence …'

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . Med lab

#Tish lays on one of the tables, counting cracks in the ceiling ….#

"… One, one, one, one, one, one, one. DAM this is a BORING ceiling!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . Examination room.

"Ok, question time. Feel free not to answer any questions that you feel are too personal. Name?"

"Jacinta, Hope."

Surname?

"Nope."

"Age?

"20."

"Origin?"

"Mars #Jet smirks# … Australia, I think." 'I'll just keep him wondering so he's at a loss for any real origin. HA! Hope he has fun trying to track _us_ down...'

"Family?"

"Tish."

#Hank continues on and on and on. Trying to get enough information to find out who these girls are, whilst Jet uses all her 'smarts' to redirect the conversation carefully away from topics that border on dangerous..#

"All right that is all. Just hang on one moment and I'll call for someone to take you up to your room."

"Is Tish going to be with me …?"

"Yes, we'll put you in a student room for the moment."

"Ok, thankyou, see you tomorrow." Thank god I already know how Tish's interview will go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Examination room.

#Hank begins the basic physical, cleaning wounds and running tests….#

'I HATE silence.'

"You have a really boring ceiling."

#Hank cocks eye brow # "… ok."

"What the silence was DEFENING!"

…………….. Later.

"Name?" 'Latitia Faith.'

"Bob … wait no I'm Fred today ."#Tish grins manically.#

"Uh-huh," #Hank sighs, lucky he was a _smart_ genius and asked Jet about her sister before she left. But still he had to conduct the interview.# "Surname?"

"What's your name?"

"Hank McCoy …"

"McCoy … I like the name!"

#Suspiciously# "Thank you…?"

"I'll be Latitia Faith McCoy!"

#Hank grones mentally# 'Don't let her see your weakness - this is going to be a looooong night!' "Age?"

"One hundred and forty nine, nine hundred and sixteen thousand hours."

#Hank just sat and stared at Tish for a moment, somewhat impressed with this sum, well she obviously had rehearsed it, but it was obvious she wasn't quite as stupid as he thought.#

'A REALLY long night' "…..I'll put down six shall I?"

"HAY! #Smugly# Can't you work out simple math?"

#ignoring her# "Origin?"

"Jupiter … no wait YOUR ANUS!"

#Muttering# "A REALLY, REALLY long night!"

"Huh?"

#Innocently# "Nothing."

#Scowl# "That's what I thought."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . End of chapter

**#W.B Movie World music# K:THAT'S ALL FOKES!**

**M: You've been drinking the red cordial again, haven't you? #Sigh# Well any ways, REVIEW PEPLE!!! Come on! No one EVER reviews! WE CANT BE THAT BAD!!!**

**K: See the little purple-ish button in the bottom left hand corner waaaaaaay down there? Well, if you click on it, then right nice wordsies in the box, YOU WILL HAVE CONTRIBUTTED TO A NEEDY CORSE!!!!!!**

**M: Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to : Ruthanne our 2nd reviewer – THANK YOU WE LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEW and you too can have your very own chapter.**

**K: GO FOR THE PURPELISH BOX …**

**K: Ok, to Gymp: Yes, yes we are. And the wire thing wasRazor wire that the two girls had to clime.And on the roof top, that was Jet's powers surfacing.**

**Ruthanne: Thank you, thank you very much, we appreciate it. #glances up at M's previa's statement# ignore the child…**


	4. Mmmm, bacon

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Next morning at the mansion:**

#Tish cracks open an eye and sniffs the air …# 'Mmmmm bacon ...'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10 minuets latter near the kitchen.**

#Tish stumbles along the hall with _one_ eye half open in an old shirt and her cargo's from the night before …#

#Sniffing# 'It's close … I can sense it!'

#Thump# "OOf."

"Why hello dere cherie, let Remy help you up dere, you look'in for de kitchen Remy s'pose? Allow Remy to show you da way, Remy'd love to have a bella cherie's company in de morning."

#Tish opens her eyes and grones as she's hoisted to her feet# "What time is it?"

"Ten to nine."

'WHAT! Why has my body betrayed me? What am I doing up at THIS god for saiken hour ?!?!?' #Tish fumes as she's led through a door into the mansion's kitchen. Completely ignoring the smiling Cajun.#

'HOW dose she do it?!?!? I mean REALLY !!! She was waiting up for me last night and here she is dressed, up and ready in the kitchen at NINE in the FUCKING morning … My sister is a FREAK!!!! Why me?!?! WHY must I have PRINCESS PERFECT pants showing me up every DAY ?!?!?! … Is that coffee???'

#Whilst all this is running through her head Tish fails in her still sleepy state to see the professor and Jet smirking. Remy smirks over her head at them as he pores Tish coffee, just barely holding it out of her reach Remy has both the coffee pot in one hand and Tish's mug in the other.#

"Milk?"

"Mumph" #Tish nods#

"Sugar?" #Remy puts the coffee pot out of Tish's reach and sort of 'wiggles' the mug under her nose - snatching it away when Tish reaches for it.#

"Mumph" #Tish nods, almost eagerly. To tired to do anything about Remy.#

"One or two?" #Remy grin's at Tish's _one, _half open eye.#

"Mumph" 'When my vocal cords start working I'm going to BLAST this dude.'

"Sorry?" #Jet and the professor are now grinning behind Tish as Remy taunts the sleepy teen.#

"SIX!" #Tish hisses.# 'Well what do you know their working… sort of.'

::Your sister has quite a temper in the morning, I'd say she rivals our Logan ...::

#Jet's smirk grows bigger.# ::Watch this.:: "Morning Latitia."

"Mumph" #Tish glairs at her sister whilst sipping coffee.# 'PRINCESS PERFECT PANTS!!!! Aint worth the effort of working the vocal cords.'

"Sleep well?"

"Mumph" #Tish glairs harder, trying to bore holes through her sister.#

::She's like this every morning.::

::Yes, well the X-men have dealt with worse things in our time ... Princess.::

'GRRRRR'

"It's about time you got up sweetie I was going to give Logan your bacon …."

#Tish mutters at the plate thrust into her hands.# "Princess perfect pants."

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Mumph"

'That's right, keep that tongue in your mouth.' "Did I tell you the good news?"

"Mumph"

#Jet turns to go out the backdoor with her cup of coffee, as she leaves she calls over her shoulder.# "Charles has offered to have us stay here over summer so we can get ourselves together."

#Tish looks up shocked and sprays Remy, who's across the table, finishing what was once bacon and eggs.# "WHAT?!?!"

#Jet settles her self into a chair out side and begins to count . . .# Three, two, one and Que Tish. #At that exact moment Tish sprints through the door way.#

"What the hell?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Flash Back to last night.**

"Charles are you shore it's really wise to offer them this, we don't even know who they are. They could be anyone!"

#Scott pauses to glance at the surveillance screen, there we can see Tish on her back counting the cracks in the ceiling. Through the speakers comes ….#

"One, One, One, One, One, One, One, One, One, ONE, MAN this is SUCH a boring ceiling!"

"Maybe I shouldn't go with the student's, maybe we should send Gambit and Beast and Jean and I can stay and watch these two, I don't think we really should go, maybe we should …. "

#Scott babbles on about not going on holiday and cancelling everything.#

'FOR GODS SAKE MAN! I can't convince you to TAKE a holiday, the only way I can get you out of the mansion is on a 'work assignment' where you end up looking after students for a month and a half and now because of these two girls YOU want to cancel the WHOLE trip … can we all say WORK-A-HOLIK ?!?!'

#Professor Xavier sighed mentally.# "Scott, everything will be fine."

"Yes, well what if the X-men are needed and half of us are on the other side of the country ... "

#The professor tented his fingers and cocked an eyebrow# ::Scott calm down, it is only six weeks. With Bobby staying for 'summer school' and Kurt insisting on not going, there are plenty of X-men here to hold off trouble, and if trouble occurs you do have the Blackbird II to fly back in if needs be. You will have an emergency alarm and everything will be fine.::

"Yes, well professor I still worry about these two, #Scott indicates to the screen. Tish has found a rubber glove and has stuck it over half her head - blowing it up and is now wandering around the lab clucking. "BROOCK BROOCK " can be heard coming out of the speakers, whilst she chicken scratches at the ground and flaps her 'wings'.# they could be trouble."

'Oh know you don't Scott YOU are going to enjoy this holiday, I've planed for you my boy and nothing is going to get you out of some f-u-n.' "Scott are you saying that between Logan, Hank, Bobby, Remy and Myself we can not handle two new mutants who are barely aware they have powers?"

#Scott pause's and listens to the bell's ringing in his head … the bell's Jean causally calls his common sense kicked in.# "No professor, of course not."

'I didn't think so.' "Yes well you leave at seven right?" #patronisingly# ::Time for bed? Been a long day?::

::Don't start me on it! If it wasn't Bobby and his pranks it was Jubilee and hers. AND then there was Rogue and Hank 'getting them back …' ::

"So we've agreed, those two stay and Hank and I aid them with there new power's whilst you enjoy your six weeks of summer break."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Twenty minutes before Tish enters the kitchen**.

::Good morning Jacinta.::

"Good morning Charlie." #Said Charlie's Angels style. Jet smirks over her shoulder.#

#Sigh# ::You my girl have seen way to many movies.::

"Egg's and bacon? Coffee's on the counter."

#The professor smiles to himself as he weals over to the coffee# 'Yes this one was a sweet girl, tough and protective but sweet. If he could find a place for her … no just offer her time and see how things go.'

#Logan wanders in sniffing the air, closely followed by Remy.#

"Smells beautiful darl'in."

::We're used to Remy cooking breakfast. Cajun is good but at 8 in the morning ...::

#Jet laughs to herself, and glances up at the Cajun, only to find he's crept up next to her.#

'SPRUNG!'

'Sprung Chere.'

"Morning Remy." 'cough gorgeous cough. BAD JET!'

"Good morn'in Gorgeous. Beat Remy to da breakfast, not dat Remy mind. Remy's better at dinner." #Remy slides an arm around Jet to steal a piece of bacon from the pan#

#Whap#

"Oh, I didn't know de philie could move so fast in de morn'in."

"I've got _moooves_ you aint never seen before."

'hmmm Remy could have some fun wid dis femme.'

#Jet promptly steps back on Remy's foot wielding the hot pan.#

"Move it or lose it Cajun, foods ready boys." 'It'll take more then five minutes of your time Swamp-rat, so give up NOW.'

'Well dis dose sound fun. Don't know one know dat Remy loves a challenge?'

#Whilst all this is going Hank enters and settles next to Logan.#

"So it would appear our dear friend Gambit is already enjoying the delightful company of our new acquirement to our humble abode."

#Logan grins.# "Yeah well, I like this one. I'll go run interference."

#Hank snickers to himself.#

#It had become something of a bonding point between Logan and Hank, running interference as they called it. What it was, was any new girl was saved from Remy's clutches, if that was what she wanted. The pair chuckled behind his back as they played tag with new people, never giving him an 'in'.#

"So coming to eat out side with us Cajun, I think the professor needs a word with Jet."

"I'll be back for my bacon mai cherie." #Remy leers at Jet (in a not gross way)#

#Logan snorts.# 'How dose the Cajun make THAT sound sexual THIS early?'

"Ok, it'll be ready in five." #Jet dead pan's back.#

#Logan herl's Remy outside with the coffee pot in one hand and the Cajun in the other. Jet, turns to face the professor, with two plates in her hands.#

"Breakfast?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Five minuets later.**

"So let me get this straight, your offering me and my sister three months, here?"

"Yes. As I said, new mutants often find there powers hard to deal with. The pair of you have mutated faster then anything we've seen before. Both Hank and Jean believe you need to be observed and monitored as well as trained."

"So your saying we're freaks among the freaks, and you want to study us under a microscope." #Jet dead pan's#

#Xavier sighs.# "What do you think?" ::Remy can you go help Tish find the kitchen, she's on the way down ::

::Oui, love too professor.::

"Are you shore you want us for three months, I mean we'd love to, but we wouldn't want to interfere with anything or anyone."

::For at least the next month there is five of us here and we'd love to help you. Beside's I assumed you'd want Tish to go to school here. After all she's now a highly visible mutant, and there for at high risk.::

#Remy wanders back into the kitchen half carrying Tish who still only has one eye _half _open.#

::Well now you mention it I guess she looks a little different … Xavier we'd love to stay - just let me do the telling Tish my way.::

#Xavier smiles at the torches Remy is bestowing upon the newest member of his extended family. Jet grins, this was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel, she almost felt sorry for Tish - oh well. #

#Looking at Latitia you would barely recognise her now. Tish stood five foot three yesterday a whole inch shorter then her sister, and is now towering over her sister at almostsix-foot. Tall and lean, like a cat her skin is a tawny golden colour which mottled in to shades of golden brown. Her eyes are icy blue and now also cat like with slit pupils. Her hair is shades of gold, red-ish brown with what appeared to be black spots, mottled like a leaped, reflecting her skin tones. Behind her a long cat like tail swishes and twitches as Remy annoys her. Clawed feet (and slightly fuzzy) can be seen poking out from the cuffs of her cargo's and in her sleepy state she is yet to notice the clawed hands.#

'Like shooting fish in a barrel. It is to easy.'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Two minuets later:**

#Tish looks up shocked and sprays Remy, who's across the table, finishing what was once bacon and eggs.# "WHAT?!?!"

#Bobby and Kurt had gotten up at the professor's mental tickle (more like a jab). They wandered in to the kitchen from the back veranda with Logan and Hank, to watch in wonder as Tish (the new kid) spat coffee in the face of the one and the only Raging Cajun and run out of the mansion.#

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . On the veranda ten minuets later:**

"COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kitchen all the boys are there.**

# Bobby and Kurt are finishing up there eggs, Remy is still sponging his shirt.#

"I guess that means that there staying." #Logan smirked and glanced at Hank and then at Remy Both hid a snicker. The new girls weren't looking like they were going to fall at the Cajun's feet any time soon.#

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Later That Day.**

#Tish wanders around the mansion looking at all the shiny things she can break# 'Man where is everyone?' #Tish looks out the windows# 'Man WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY … I have a need, a need to POKE some one … my fingers are just itching to annoy someone … must, cause, annoyance…. Now if I were an X-person where would I hide? … No, cower in fear.'

#PAUSE#

'Oh MY God … so bored.'

#LONGER PAUSE#

'Oh MY God … THE DANGER ROOM!!! … my brain even stuns me with it's powers some days! Now how do we A) Get to the danger room and B) mess with all the settings !!!'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MEANWHILE.**

"Was it really safe to let Tish wander the halls alone? She can be HIGHLY destructive when she so choses to put her mind to the job – that's usually when she runs out of bright shiny objects to chase down and kill."

"My dear lady, your sister can in noway be half as bad as you say she is."

'You wanna bet? Guess I should let them learn the hard way, she's most likely got enough skills to hack in a fair way before she triggers an alarm …'

"Ok, we're done here, the lacerations have been healed up …"

#PAUSE#

'Oh yeah Shi'Ar technology. I should be stunned by the fact my hands are fully healed …' "OH MY GOD – how DID you do that ?!?!?!" 'Look at me I'm a stunned Barbie …'

"Well the X-men are privy to some quite advanced technology …"

#Red lights start to flash in the Med Lab, Hanks own pre recorded voice comes across the loud speakers: "_Intruder alert, Mainframe infiltrated_."#

'What did I tell you Hank? That's what you get! … Now should _I_ feel guilty for teaching the little monster the basics of hacking … Naaa – but the old girls getting slow.'

#Hank the always calm Doctor# "You'll have to excuse me my dear." #As he rushes out of the lab#

#Jet lays on the Med Lab Cot staring at the ceiling as emergency lights go off around her.# 'If I follow I can hack her out and watch them struggle to do it first … meh – nothing better to do here, Tish is right this ceiling IS boring. '

**. . . . . . . A few hours later **

#After the hole mess was sorted out#

::Latitia, Jacinta, would you two please join me in my office?::

#Both girls were hiding in their room. After Jet had bailed Tish out both girls had sprinted threw the mansion in a zigzag pattern, met up in the reck-room and then rendezvoused back in their own room to lie low. Of corse leaving the rest of the mansion's occupants baffled.

Both girls looked at each other from across the room. Jet sighed and got up. Tish sank back into her book.#

#Jet growled# "Tish! Get your lazy arse up! _Now_."

"Meep." #slowly, Tish grudgingly got up and followed her sister out of the room and down the hall in the direction of the professor's office.#

"We're going to die, aren't we Jet?"

"No, _your_ going to die, and I'll be fine."

"What?! But-"

"_Because_, it was all your fault, and you are going to explain all this to Xavier."

#Surprisingly, Tish brightened at this# "You mean, your going to let me tell him?" #She asked excitingly#

#Laughing# "Yes Tish, as long as you don't blame me you can tell him 'what happened'. But remember, Xavier _is_ psychic. Try to tell as much of the truth as possible."

#Tish grinned evilly. This was going to be fun. If she could pull this off, she would have reached a new level of con artist-ness-es…#

"Tish, behave."

"Si, el Capitan!" #Mock salute#

#They reached the Professor's office and mentally prepared themselves. Jet just calmed her nerves, while Tish tried to blank her mind and or project nothing but 'guilty' feelings. If she could just project what she 'believed' was the truth, then she should be fine.#

"Girls, come in. And make your selves comfortable. Now, may I ask what exactly you have to do with this afternoons incident…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . End of chapter

**M: WOOT WOOT 2 chaps in 1 night !**

**K: Ok, breath, just breath.**

**M: Quiet, or I'll feed your enneads to our pet iguana. **

**K: Meep.**

**M: R&R Folks, it's what keeps us writing.**


	5. The Dogs of War

**The Dogs of War:**

**M: If you can't ignore bad spelling and gramma just remember ONE of the authors is 14 so you can BITE MY ASS !!! And we DO edit our stories and UNLESS YOU are OFFERING to do a FINAL edit YOU can DEAL with it …**

**K: Ok calm down, breath in … and out … in … and out. WE would like to PERSONALLY DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO: Gymp, Ruthanna and (even though s/he flamed us) Afan – we thank ALL our reviewers! We LOVE you all.**

**M: P.S – Afan – you as I said are a LOSER HEAD and I mean that in the nicest possible way – if you mean by readable – YES both Remy and Kurt HAVE accents – so far I've only found errors with our grammar. SO BITE ME.**

**K: Ignore her – just keep reviewing – Hypnotic voice … revieeeewwwww.**

**M: P.P.S - Gymp yes we really ARE this insane in real life and YES somedays we are MUCH MUCH worse!**

**K: Mwahahahahahahaha !!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well you see Professor … it was all Bobby's fault…"

"My fault?! It was **YOUR** idea !!!"

"But YOU inspired it !!! If you hadn't been bored I wouldn't have to come up with something to do …"

::SILENCE::

#Simultaneously# "Yes Professor."

"Over the last two weeks your 'pranks', as you call them have not only frustrated and annoyed EVERY person at this school, but also they have cost the school several hundred dollars."

"But professor …"

"No! SILENCE, you will listen now. Today's adventure has toped the list, you Bobby of all people should know how hard the staff members at this school work – you should NEVER interfere with there person. I let it slide when you painted Hank pink, that wasn't permanent and EVEN when you dyed Night crawler green."

#Tish in very small voice.# "It'll grow back…"

#With one look the professor silenced her.#

"I was most up set when you set your sister on fire …"

"WOAH … wait up cowboy. We HAD permission to do that, to see if she was fireproof!"

#Bobby chimes in.# "Which she was!"

"Yes, you _were _allowed to aid in Hanks experiments earlier that day in a secured lab environment. You WERE NOT allowed to freeze her bedroom and then set her ON FIRE while she slept!" 'Although I was impressed with the precautions you took so you didn't burn down the mansion BUT I can't admit that now, can I?'

"But Charles …"

"I also let you get away with hoisting Remy's underwear up the flag pole 'cause he was being a jerk all day – especially to Jet, so I can understand why her sister sort revenge, considering how he upset her.' AND I ignored what you did to Hank's Twinkies by replacing all his normal one's with fat free one's 'and I commend you for taking them out of the packets and swapping them round and resealing the packets, so that he was none the wiser … very clever' …."

"But sir they WERE out in the open."

"_Quite._ #Exasperated# They were HIDDEN … in a bag, in a box, in DNA encoded lockbox, chained in a filing cabinet in the VERY back of Hanks PRIVATE lab. Which is not only DNA encoded, it's password encrypted with voice and retina recognition!" 'How the FUCK did they get in there ?!?!?'

Together "But siiiiiiir." #Tish and Bobby both smirk.# 'He really should be commending us.'

::I Heard that, I said SILENCE!:: "I even ignored the pair of you as you attempted to paint an eight ball on the back of my head …"

"But sir, you told us to express our artistic talents …"

"And I let you paint every other person in the mansion and Latitia I allowed you to paint both your bedroom walls, but the walls of bobby's room. Besides, BOBBY is a _sculptor_ he had NO excuse to be playing with paint."

"But Come on Charles, it would have looked AWSOEM!"

::SILENCE! Latitia no more of that.:: "What you did today however was inexcusable and the last straw. You are not only to do WHAT ever he asks of you, you WILL do two hours extra in the Danger room training AND then report to me for two hours in which you will be cleaning the mansion. Understood?"

Tish sighs with defeat. 'It was good while it lasted, but all good things come to an end … -evil mental smirk- and good things come to those who wait.' Blankly. "Yes Charles, for how long?"

"The rest of the month."

Tish nods solemnly, Bobby explodes.

"BUT IT'S THE FIRST !!!"

"I am well aware of the date Mr Drake."

"But he STARTED IT …. Mumph."

Tish smacks a hand over Bobby's mouth. "Thankyou Charles, we understand, we'll be going now."

::And Tish.::

::Yes Charles?::

::It's Professor Xavier to you.::

::Yes Charles.::

Tish drags Bobby out of the room.

Pause.

"You can come in now Logan."

Logan enters the room glairing at the pair leaving he looks almost meek when facing Charles.

"I would have expected better of you. You will be supervising their extra two hours in the Danger room."

"Yes Chuc … Charles, thankyou Charles, I'm sorry Charles."

"You can go now, if you ask Hank he can tell you how to get that off."

"Thanks Chuck."

Logan goes to leave.

::And Logan::

::Yeah Chuck.::

::It's Charles to you.::

**Meanwhile:**

#Bobby sighs.# "Where did we go wrong? I mean was it with the complete invasion of other peoples privacy or the vandalism of property or was it with …"

"No Bobby, it wasn't any of those things. It was when we fucked with the professor, the all seeing, all knowing _EYE_ of Charles. "

"You have seen those movies WAY to many times!"

"Yeah, hay lets go watch them again … we have a few hours of freedom left."

**Three Hours Earlier:**

Tish and Bobby lay around out side on the grass being bored. To be exact, Tish looks bored and Bobby looks like he's mopping.

"What's up Bobby?"

"I miss Rogue - She called last night and they're having a blast riding horses and swimming and sleeping out …I wish my parents weren't so … square."

"You should be happy that at least you got parents"

"Yeah they hate me 'cause I'm different and stoped me from going on this camp. It's shit." Bobby's eyes flash.

"Yeah well if you were on the camp you wouldn't be having so much FUN here with me … why are you here and not at home..." Tish smirk's and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I got the professor to fail me in a couple of subjects - I'm here doing 'summer school'."

Pause.

"Hay Bobby…?"

"Yeah? You thought of what we can do?"

Smirks. "Lets shave off one of Logan's sideburns!"

"….Ok!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Logan's Bedroom:**

"Jesus this guy sleeps like a rock."

Sounds of shaving.

"Ha HA! Our evil plan has succeeded!"

"Umm… Tish, what are we gonna do when he wakes up?"

"… Shit… hear! Draw it on! Draw it back on!"

"He's stirring!"

"R.U.N."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lounge room:**

"No way am I watching 'Late night poker' reruns with you!"

"Den what do ye want te watch chere?"

Bang! Sounds of scuffling. "I was never hear…. Think of me as a giant cushion!"

"Hay Remy lets watch this!"

"Sounds lahke de most entertain'en t'ing on rahght now."

"$50 says who ever is chasing her, catches her."

Muffled. "HAY!….Remy….?"

Bobby runs in.

"Tish, what are we gonna do?! He'll smell us!!"

"SHIT! Quick, the lake." Bobby runs there to hide.

Whining, pleading voice. "Reeeeeeeeeeemy, can I PLEASE borrow your aftershave?"

"Quoi? You t'ink Remy just carry it 'round wid him?"

Tish just holds out her hand. "Think of this as a life saving donation to the poor!"

Remy sighed, then handed over the after shave. Tish sprays it all over herself then dives for cover.

"Now remember, I'm a rug!"

"Remy?"

"Oui chere?"

"$50 says he kills them both"

"...Deal…. Jet?"

"What Remy?"

"I'm confused, is she a cushion, or a rug?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 30 seconds later ...**

Throughout the mansion:

_**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Echoes off the walls.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, I am SO dead."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Enter one pissed Canadian.

"Where are they?!"

"New look mon ami? Ah lahke de texter."

"Really brings out your cheek bones."

Snarls, sniffs. Picks up couch and dumps all three occupants on the floor.

"Damn! How'd he know?"

"Danger room. Tomorrow."

"Woohoo!.... I mean, Noooooo!"

"5 o'clock."

"P.M.?"

Smirks. "A.M. darl'in."

Tish looks shell shocked.

"A.M.?! What's that?!"

"For two weeks with me."

Logan storms out muttering something about Bobby's arse and what's soon going to be lodged up there…

"Ye got off lucky mes amis."

"LUCKY?! Lucky would be getting away with it!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2minutes previously by the lake:**

SPLASH!

'Gotta hide, gonna die, gotta hide gonna die…..'

The mansions lake was used to many unusual things happening to it, being frozen solid in the middle of summer in about 2.3 seconds was defiantly a first.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .1.5 minutes latter**

'Gee, if the frozen lake in the middle of summer doesn't tip him off, I'll bet the straw sticking up dead centre will.' Jet smirks.

"Yo Cajun, you no that $20 you bet me that Bobby would get away?"

"Oui chere?"

"Pay up."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The Professors office at the same time:**

'Hell, not again! You children are a walking migraine.'

The Professor and Warren Warrington the III sat across each other discussing next years budget.

"By the way Angel, we are short one teacher for next year, we need a computer teacher. As you know our students are often quite advanced, so they would have to be very good.I know you're a busy man but, if you no someone who might be _appropriate_ for the job, could you give me a ring?"

"Yes, of corse professor, all though I don't think I could be of-"

"Angel, excuse me, sorry, but would you like to see something funny?"

"What's going on now professor?"

"It would seem your good friend Robert Drake, and his accomplice, the delightful Miss Latitia decided to shave off one of Logan's sideburns and replace it with permanent marker."

Chuckling. "This should be good."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Logan's (POV):**

'Bobby. Bobby, bobby… what did I teach you about camouflage and inconspicuous hideouts?... All that time waisted! Why do I bother? Sometimes I wonder… and then I remember that big fat pay check at the end of the month. I'm going to see Chuck after this. I deserve a pay raise.'

We, the audience (Tish, Jet, Remy, and now Kurt, Angel, The Professor and Hank, who came up because of the noise) watch in amusement at Bobby's unfolding doom.

Crunch, crunch, crunch. 'I see you Ice Man.'

Spompt. 'Lets see how long you can stay down there with no air going to that microscopic evil brain of your's.'

Chocking noises can be heard from under the ice.

_**Crack! **_

GASP! "Look Logan… no Logan! Murder is a crime!" 'Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die...'

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .5 minutes later under the flag poll:**

"Now Bobby, who's idea was this and maybe I'll let you down!"

If I tell him, Tish dies… If I don't, I die… then again, he's properly gonna kill me any way.

"Logan, this was all…. My fault."

Shnkt.

**(End Flash back.)**

**That Night Before Dinner In Jet's Room:**

"Tish WHAT would EVER drive you to annoy that man?"

"Boredom?"

"You do realise he IS a NINJA?"

"Yes Jet, I am well aweare of Logan's history."

"But WHY drag Bobby in, he's never this bad – YOU have NEVER been this bad, THIS destructive. WHAT? WHAT IS IT ?!?! Is it because we're in a new universe? Because we no longer have Mum and Dad around ?!?! WHAT? WHY are you doing this to me? You know I had a TWENTY minute conversation with Charles this afternoon – I've convinced him to only let Logan punish you after this month is over. AND he is rethinking whether you should be offered a place at this school. NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU NEED THAT PLACE – We have discussed this. I have to go and get a job AND YOU have to finish school and go to university!"

Jet pauses for a moment.

"Well? What have you got to say for your self? What's your excuse?"

"Boredom … Tish notices that Jet is steaming. In all seriousness? You like can't tell anyone. It would RUIN my reputation … Notices the air around jet not only steaming but staring to almost burn. 'Sigh – better actually tell her.' You see Bobby is really, REALLY bummed out about his parents - they wouldn't let him go on camp because they didn't want him around 'freaks'. He's only here because Charles failed him in four subjects and told his parents he would be doing summer school. He was getting really depressed. They like favour his brother and treat him different because he's a mutant. It really gets him down. So I was TRYING to distract him … and it was working."

Tish stands silently with her head down … waiting for the onslaught. Jet looks shocked.

'That has to be one of the dumbest plans I've ever heard of. But it was working …'

Jet reaches out and places a hand on Tish's shoulder – Tish almost winces.

"That has to be one of the MOST noble thing you've ever done, but dose it have to be so destructive?" Jet smiles. "Please just try to keep it a bit more quite?"

Jet walks out of the room. Calling over the shoulder.

"Come on down for dinner?"

Tish smiles. 'Maybe doing the right thing could get me places? But I will have to talk to Logan …'

Hank smiled to him self. People often forgot how quiet the good doctor could be – he smiled at his companion, Remy smirked back. Yes this was an interesting turn of events. Charles would need to know of course. So the girls were from another dimension …. HOW intriguing . Just think some good came from the Cajun's eves dropping …

The men begin to wander towards the dining room.

"It must be putting a lot of stress of our dear Jet to keep all of this under wraps …"

"Yeah, but why hide it? Half de x-men have spent time in ot'er dimensions."

"True, but sometimes it's best to let people tell you within there own time. Poor Jet, no wonder she seams a little stressed and can't sleep."

"How do ya know she don't sleep?"

"The lovely Jacinta comes and spends her nights with me at least three times a week, I suggested a sedative, but she thought it best just to spend her time surfing around on my computer and she also plays the piano for me. It is truly lovely to have such a positive force in my lab … opposed to that of her evil sister and her side kick one Mr Drake."

Remy Smirks. 'How de man got a grand piano into his lab is byond Remy.'

"Wish cher came to Remy to help her on lonely, sleepless nights."

#Hank pauses at the dining room door#

"Yes … well. Perhaps that's so."

"But Remy know one t'ing dat we see tonight …"

"And what pray tell is that Mr Lebeau?"

"Dat de evil Tish s'not quite as evil as we t'ought an' dere is a heart unda' both de ice cold exteriors…."

"Very true Remy, Very True."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .That night at dinner:**

Charles enters the room with Angel.

Tish who's talking to Jet stops when she notices that Jet is staring.

'What? Did Remy wander in, in JUST leather pants or something ....Oh my god, wings. WINGS ... fuzzy.'

"Ladies, I don't know if you've been introduced to Warren Worthington the Third."

Jet smirks at Tish. 'Ok Jet I'll follow your lead on this one.'

"Well I know I'd never forget a pair of wings like that. And I promised my papa that I'd take the balls of the first man who swept my sister off her feet." Jet deadpans.

'Oh, Jet my Evil EVIL dark Goddess of men's DOOM - How DO you do it?'

Charles raises an eyebrow, and Angel pales noticeably.

"Oooooooook, nice to meet you to."

Jet smirks. "Lucky that happened a long time ago."

Tish smiles. "Forth grade or something like that."

Angel raises an eyebrow. "Why do I think that when Bobby and hank told me about you to they WERE NOT exaggerating?"

"Don't worry, you saved my life, she'll warm up to you, here come sit with us ..."

Tish flicks her tail around, Angel snatches out a hand and gentle grabs it.

Smirking. "What's this?"

"Fashion accessory."

"Don't you know it's morally wrong to where fur?"

"Yeah well i don't want to even think about how many small baby ducks died to make your little 'look'."

"Touché."

Warren pulls out a chair and settles between the girls, he looks up and smiles at his team members. Noticing the dark looks from Logan he raises an eyebrow and turns to Jet.

"So what's with all the dark looks heading this way from the Badger?"

"Well. You see, my sister and one Bobby Drake. Decided this afternoon it would be a good idea to shave off one of Logan's sideburns and draw it back on in permeant marker."

Warren grins. "They are braver then me."

Warren raises an eyebrow when he notices something brushing against his wings.

The pair turn to see Tish batting at a stray feather sticking out of The Angels white wings.

"... Fuzzzzzy ..."

"Tish?"

"Huh, yeah Jet?"

"What ARE you doing?"

Glances down at her traitorous hand and then up at Warren.

'errrrr Sprung'

"Meep, ummm I'm really sorry, it's like a new thing and there just so .... fuzzy."

Kurt glances up and raises an eyebrow.

At that moment Hank and Remy enter.

Hank smiles sliding into the seat on the other side of Jet. "ANGEL, it's so nice to have you here."

Remy sits himself next to Logan and glairs at the other end of the tabel.

"Hay Angel...."

"Yeah Tish?"

"At Halloween, can i dye your wings yellow and send you out as big bird?"

"Errrrrr, no..."

"Ok canI dye your wings black and send you out as Hells Angel?"

Angel chuckles. "We'll see."

Jet smirks. "Yeah, i could goth you up. It'd be so cool."

Silence falls as everyone eats.

"Hay Wolvie, if you make it 7a.m. then I'll tell you how to get rid of the permanent marker."

"Oh, gee, thanks Tish… but Hank just told me."

Gulp.

"No deal."

Tish mutters about pink spots and overly large brained doctors getting '_it_'. Bobby wanders in looking particularly unscathed. Tish looks up smirking.

"Well at least I'll have a buddy at 5a.m tomorrow morning!"

"Actually, I payed my dues."

The smirk slides from her lips.

"Huh?... What? HOW?!"

Logan snickers. "Lets just say that Bobby wont be getting around in shorts for the rest of the summer."

Stunned silence.

Jet grins evilly (looking surprisingly like her younger sister). "Remy?"

"Oui, Quoi is it cherie?"

"If I pin him down, can you get the camera?"

Evil snickering in shored. Tish smirks

"Hay Wolvie-"

"Don't call me that."

"-you want me to shave the other one off?"

Glares!

"Logan?"

"What Jet?"

"I _can _shave it off... I know how to do it right."

"Vhat are you saying Jet you can shave… Logan are you really willing to risk THAT?"

"I worked at a barbers shop for two years, so Red you can kiss my skilled arse."

"I'd love a proper shave darl'in."

Kurt laughs, Hank raises eyebrow, Remy glares daggers at Logan, Tish smirks.

"No fair!" Bobby whinges. "Lagan HACKED my legs!!"

"HAY LOGAN! I can draw it back on! How about a French moustache this time?"

Warren chokes on the wine he was sipping.

GLAIR. "You come near me and I'll make it a two months. And Bobby…?"

Snaps. "What?!"

Raised eyebrow.

"Meep… I mean, '_Yes_'?"

"If you had stayed still and quit squealing like a girl it wouldn't _be_ a hack job."

"Ewwwww, zat's nasty."

"Hay Wings, I'm suprised you and the House Cat arn't going head to head."

Remy raises an eyebrow. "Why would dey go head ta head?"

"It's an animal thing."

Professor X. sighs heavily. "Ok children, dear ones…. ENOUGH!"

Everyone falls silent and eats.

Logan muttering. "All though Tish _did_ do a nice job."

::Logan? ::

::Yeah Chuck?::

::Tish's 5am training session. They will be postponed till next month.::

::Ok Chuck.::

::Oh, and Logan.::

::Yes Chuck?::

::I expect you to repair my flag pole please.::

::Shore Chuck.::

::And Logan?::

::Yeah Chuck ….::

::Don't call me Chuck.::

. . . "Ok Chuck".

**Later That Night The Boys are Hanging Out In The Rec Room:**

Logan wanders into the room. Hank looks up and raises an eyebrow. Angel smiles.

"Nice Shave?"

"God that girl know how to please a man."

Remy blinks. "Remy did not need te hear dat, Badger you got one chance to rephrase dat."

Logan Smirks "How about …That girls got amazing moves."

"_Logan_."

Hank without looking up "I would be much obliged if you did not imply such things about my dear friend Jacinta. And seeing as though she is about an eighth of your age, that was kind of wrong."

Logan's smirk grows "Ok how about – That girl _really_ knows how to use her hands."

Hank and Remy both growl.

Interesting to see, who's taken an attachment to this girl. Looks like Hanks found a friend, not that that surprise me. The girl's got smarts. But I wonder if Remy is in this for the challenge or for something else.'

"Ok, ok how about: that girl knows how to use a razor blade."

Bobby looks up. "That just sounds scary."

'Hmmmm I smell _cat_.'

Bouncing into the room. "HAY GUYS."

"Get away from me."

"Orrr Loooogie I KNOW you want to hug and make up!"

"What did you just call me?"

Tish bounds across the room at Logan, who drops rolls and barely escapes with 'his life'.

Tish mutters "Damn Ninja reflexes, hope he teaches me that." Tish then launches herself towards Logan in the hope of 'hugging' him.

"But Loooogie."

All the boys chuckle as Tish bounds around the room after Logan.

"Stop following me."

"But Loooogie"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT."

Tish's head drops, here shoulders flump and her eyes begin to water, she shuffles off to a corner of the room and sniffs loudly.

"Shut up Kid that don't work on me."

"SSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF !!!!"

"Growl"

Tish breaks out into uncontrollable tears.Occasionally "He doesn't love me." Can be heard coming from the pile of Tish.

Logan looks up five pairs of eyes glairing daggers at him.

Kurt glairs, "You had to go and make her cry."

Logan sighs and gets up. Slowly wondering over to the sobbing pile of Tish. Squatting down…

"Look kid, I didn't really mean it … "

Tish looks up, in a small voice. "Really?"

Logan looking very uncomfortable. "Really."

Logan hauls Tish to her feet. "So this means you love again?"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Good enough for me." Tish throughs her self at Logan wrapping her arms and legs around him. "He loves me he really really loves me, lets go watch Gone With The Wind and be bestest friends forever!"

"Errrrr ummm."

"Logan will you take me shopping?"

"Wait …"

"Or Logan … you wanna go play some pool?"

Logan raises an eyebrow "I'm going to chose to ignore the fact you were messing with me the whole time and simply KICK your ass at pool."

The pair wander out of therec room towards the pool room.

The five other occupants of the room fall to the floor laughing.

Hank the first to recover "Did I really see what I think I saw?"

"Bobby."

"Yeah Kurt"

"Pinch me. I si'nk I dreamed zat."

"Remy, knows he wasn't dreaming …"

"I personally wonder at the physical impossibilities of the six foot blood wrapping her self around the five, three Wolverine."

All snicker at the image.

Angel smirks.

"I vish I 'ad a camra zough."

Bobby looks folorn "I would do alot for a picture of that."

Angel's smirk grows, holding up his camera phone. "Got cha covediceman. That girl really has Logan wraped around her finger."

Hank smiles. "You should see what our Jet can getaway with?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Kitchen Midnight:**

Logan enter the kitchen looking for his 'midnight snack'. "Now where did I hide that bottle… what the."

Only to find Xavier's high back leather chair sits facing the sink.

The chair swivels around to reveal Tish, sitting with her legs crossed. Sipping on lemonade in a martini glass. Logan's chilled bottle of bear sits in her lap the smirks at Logan, and strokes the beer as if it's a cat.

"Hello Mr Logan. I've been expecting you."

Logan growls. "What's up _house cat_?"

Tish mentally cringed at the name. 'No I wont give him the satisfaction of seeing my dislike for this new name.'

"Well Rex I have a proposition for you."

Logan snorts and replies in a scathing tone. "And what might that be …. _House cat?_"

Tish glairs at the name. "It has become apparent that to spite Charlies interference, that we continue on with our little war. So I propose form this moment on we know longer use Charles as a referee. To each his own, and we wage our private war without interference. No tatel tailing and running to Charlie. Got it?" Tish spat out in a menacing and superior voice.

Logan tried very, very hard not to laugh out loud at the girl. Instead only raising an eyebrow. "Fine by me Kitten. Just as long as you can face the consequences."

Tish smirks.

Silence descends as each 'foe' tests the other.

_SSSSPPPT_

The silence is broken, Tish opens Logan's beer and holds it over the sink. Then turning it upside down allows the contents to fall into the sink.

Logan Raise's an eyebrow menacingly.

"Logan you have two options. One you can go to Charlie and tell Charlie and tell him what I did, thus admitting you had alcohol in the school. Or two you can just walk away. Remember should you chose two you are agreeing to wage a silent war, no holding back bar what you think you should hold at. With only myself and my consort one Mr Robert Drake knowing as to what goes on. So what will you do?"

Logan smirks, leaning forward over Tish. "I shall cry havoc and unleash the dogs of war." With that he turns and leaves.

Tish smirks. "Let the games begin." 'All good things come to those who wait.'

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Outside:**

"Logan what was dat all 'bout?" Remy, who was on his way to get his own midnight snack (Triple choc mud cake ice cream.) asked Logan as he passes.

"It's an animal thing."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

'**As always REVIEW!**


End file.
